The present invention relates to printed matter such as securities including banknotes, stock certificates, and bonds, various kinds of certificates, and important documents which must not be forged or altered, in which a latent image that can hardly be recognized under ordinary visible light becomes visible when the printed matter is irradiated with a predetermined wavelength such as UV rays, or if the printed matter is copied by a copying machine, a latent image formed from anti-copy image lines becomes visible even without irradiation of a predetermined wavelength such as UV light whereby the authenticity can be discriminated.